


Soulmates

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Everyone in the world has a clock on their wrist, counting down the years, the months, the weeks, the days, the minutes and the seconds until they meet their soulmate





	

There's 5 minutes left on the clock. Edd was anxious, very anxious. He didn't know who it'd be.  
He received so much support from his friends, Tom and Matt. They told him it would be fine, they told him he was lucky for getting to meet his soulmate so fast.  
He wasn't even sure who it would be. Edd and his two friends were taking a walk, due to the feeling that Edd was getting, the feeling of fate pulling him down the street. He didn't know where he was going, and yet he knew where he was going at the same time. It just felt.. Right.  
What if the clock went to zero and he'd find nothing? Nobody was around but him and his friends. What if it was just nothing?  
3 minutes now. Edd glanced around the area to see if anyone was around other than him and his friends, possibly someone looking just as nervous as him.  
But still, no one.  
Edd held his breath and looked over at his friends.  
"You're sure that.. That your clocks aren't going down as well?" Edd asked anxiously.

Though, his two friends nodded.  
"Absolutely positive." Tom said, showing his wrist to show proof, Matt doing the same thing.  
They both had 2 years left.. So it definitely wasn't one of them.

But.. Who could it be? There was really nobody else around.  
2 minutes.  
2 minutes turned into one. One, turned into 30 seconds...  
He began to hear someone running up the sidewalk when 10 seconds were left.  
He looked up to see if someone was there, but.. Nobody.  
Confused, and not realizing that the running could be from behind, he kept walking until he realized..  
3.  
2....  
Edd suddenly spun around to look as someone ran right into him, knocking him down.  
1.  
0.  
The alarm went off, for him and the other man too.  
He locked eyes with the one who ran into him. He had then most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair and a red hoodie.  
"FUCK!!" The other man yelled suddenly. Ah, a Norwegian accent.  
"I wasn't supposed to get a soulmate!! FAEN!!!"

Edd blinked a few times.  
"Um.. Well, uh.. Theres no changing fate, hm..? My name is Edd.. Whats yours..?"

The man hesitated.  
"Tord.."

Edd smiled.  
"I suppose we're soulmates then, Tord.."

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE THIS IS THE SHORTEST STORY IVE EVER WRITTEN


End file.
